The present invention relates to a rubber-modified styrene resin composition having an excellent appearance and impact resistance. More particularly, the present invention relates to a rubber-modified styrene resin composition which can provide a molding having a good balance between surface gloss and impact resistance.
The present invention relates to a styrene resin composition and a molding thereof having good toughness and excellent adhesion, transparency, and moldability.